You and Me
by Julie Namikaze
Summary: Jihan seorang anak dari keluarga sederhana diangkat anak oleh reporter Korea. Namanya berubah dan kehidupannyapun berubah, terlebih setelah dia bertemu dengan leader boyband papan atas di Korea. YunJae/GS
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Jihan seorang anak dari keluarga sederhana diangkat anak oleh reporter Korea. Namanya berubah dan kehidupannyapun berubah, terlebih setelah dia bertemu dengan leader boyband papan atas di Korea.

Cast : YunJae –is real-

Desclaimer : Jaemma mutlak milik Yunppa. TVXQ mutlak milik Cassiopeia.

Warning : GS, yang gak suka GS aku gak maksa buat baca, cerita gak jelas banget, dan banyak typo yang berkeliaran.

,

,

"Yeah..Kita lulus!"

Teriakan-teriakan tentang "aku lulus" menggema dilapangan sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Sekolah yang terlihat sederhana yang terletak dipinggir ibu kota Indonesia yang memiliki kualitas pendidikan yang tidak kalah dengan sekolah-sekolah elit lainnya.

Disana tampak 4 perempuan saling berpelukan erat. Setelah selesai berpelukan mereka berempat berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya untuk saling memberi tanda tangan dan menyemprot (?) satu sama lain dengan cat kalengan.

"Haha..Kena kau." Ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sepinggang sambil menyemprot seorang temannya.

"Jihan, hentikan." Teriak temannya pada Jihan si gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Tidak mau." Kekeh Jihan pada Tyas dengan masih menyemprot Tyas sambil tertawa lepas.

Ceesss..(?)

"Haha.. Tenang Tyas, kami ada dipihakmu." Teriak Dewi sambil menyemprot Jihan.

"Kami akan membuatmu cantik, Han." Ucap Citra masih dengan sambil menyemprotkan cat kalengnya pada Jihan.

"Berhenti, kalian mau membuatku jadi berwarna-warni ya!" kesal Jihan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berani bayar berapa nyuruh kami berhenti?" ejek Tyas sambil menyemprot Jihan juga untuk balas dendam.

"Hentikan!" Jihan menggapai-gapai temannya untuk menghentikan aksi (?) ketiga temannya.

"Haha.." ketiga temannya tertawa melihat Jihan.

"Loh? Kok abis?" ucap Tyas heran sambil mengkocok-kocok cat kalengnya.

"Punyaku juga nih." Dewi dan Citra ikut mengkocok-kocok cat kalengnya.

Cess..

"Haha.. Kena kalian semua." Ucap Jihan yang langsung menyemprot wajah ketiga sahabatnya secara bergantian pada Citra, Dewi, dan Tyas.

"JIHAN!" ketiganya berteriak kompak karena bukan baju mereka yang terkena cat tapi juga wajah mereka.

Jihan langsung berlari saat ketiga temannya berancang-ancang untuk mengejarnya.

"Jangan lari, Han. Awas ya." Ucap Tyas setengah berteriak.

Jihan tetap berlari dan tetap menghindari kejaran ketiga sahabatnya yang membuat beberapa temannya yang sedang menyemprot atau saling memberi tanda tangan menjadi terganggu dan tidak sedikit juga yang memberi umpatan-umpatan pada Jihan dan ketiga temannya.

#Di Korea#

"Kau yakin akan ke Indonesia besok, yeobo?" tanya Han Yongjae pada istrinya, Han Jisun.

"Ne, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin kau juga akan suka setelah bertemu dengannya." Ucap Jisun sambil tersenyum manis menatap suaminya.

"Ne, aku pasti akan menyukainya. Aku juga tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kita melihatnya saat dia masih berumur 7 tahun kan."

"Ne, aku yakin sekarang dia akan menjadi gadis yang cantik dan baik."

"Itu pasti, Jihan akan menjadi anak kita." Ucap Yongjae dengan bahasa Indonesia. Ya, Yongjae bisa berbahasa Indonesia karena Jisun sebenarnya adalah orang Indonesia yang ikut Yongjae ke Korea setelah mereka sepakat untuk menikah 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau menerima kekuranganku selama ini." Ucap Jisun dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihat air matamu. Kita akan segera memiliki anak, meski dia bukan darah daging kita, tapi dia akan menjadi anak kita." Ucap Yongjae lalu memeluk Jisun.

"Gomawo." Jawab Jisun lalu terisak dipelukan suaminya.

,

#Di Indonesia#

,

"Kamu mendapat nilai tertinggi lagi, Han." Ucap Citra saat mereka berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang terletak disebuah komplek yang cukup jauh dari kota.

"Kamu hebat, bukan cuma pas ujian akhir aja kamu dapat nilai tertinggi disekolah, pas diujian nasional ini juga. Kalau aku jadi kamu pasti ortuku udah nurutin semua kemauanku." Ucap Citra berandai-andai.

"Aku juga, kalau aku kayak Jihan, pasti ortuku udah ngabulin permintaanku buat ke Korea." Tambah Dewi.

"Bener tuh, ortuku janji ma aku bakal ngijinin aku ke Korea kalo aku dapet nilai tertinggi. Gak usah muluk-muluk tertinggi disekolah, tertinggi dikelas aja." Ucap Tyas.

"Tapi kan kamu gak dapet nilai tertinggi sekarang." Cibir Dewi sarkastik.

"Enak ya jadi kamu, Han. Dari SD sampe SMA dapet beasiswa mulu. Agak iri deh." Ucap Citra yang diamini Tyas dan Dewi.

"Seharusnya aku yang iri sama kalian. Kalian punya ortu yang cukup mampu buat hidupin kalian. Aku dibesarin dengan 8 kakak perempuanku yang lain. Dari kecil aku sudah dididik untuk hidup mandiri. Kalo gak ngandalin beasiswa gimana aku bisa sekolah. Buat makan aja kadang-kadang susah." Jelas Jihan sambil tersenyum menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Tapi aku salut ma kamu. Aku doain moga kamu sukses dan bisa nemuin kebahagiaan abadimu dimanapun itu." Jihan menatap Citra sambil tersenyum miris. Tampak matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Makasih, aku juga berdoa semoga kalian bisa sukses dan nemuin kebahagiaan abadi kalian." Jihan memeluk Citra dan diikuti Dewi dan Tyas ikut memeluk Jihan dan Dewi.

"Kita semua akan sukses." Ucap Dewi yang diamini oleh Jihan, Tyas, dan Citra.

Setelah mereka melepas pelukan, mereka tertawa lepas. Berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing dengan saling berpegangan tangan dan tawa tetap menghiasi perjalanan mereka sampai kerumah.

,

"Aku pulang." Ucap Jihan setengah berteriak.

"Ya ampun, seragam apa seragam tuh." Tunjuk kakak kedua Jihan yang berusia 27 tahun.

"Seragamlah, masa kain lap." Jawab Jihan sewot.

"Oya, katanya kamu dapat nilai tertinggi lagi ya diujian nasional tahun ini."

"He'em." Jawab Jihan sambil menuangkan air kegelas lalu meminumnya.

"Syukurlah, trus kamu mau ngelanjutin keuniversitas mana?"

"Aku pengennya kerja, kak." Jawab Jihan sambil melangkah masuk kekamarnya.

"Apa? Yang bener aja?"

"Ya benerlah kak Dian." Jawab Jihan sambil membuka baju seragamnya setelah Dian –kakaknya- menutup pintu kamarnya dan duduk dikasur ukuran kecilnya.

"Kamu yakin? Dengan nilai tinggi dan prestasi disekolahmu, aku yakin kamu bisa masuk diperguruan tinggi negeri."

"Emangnya hidup dikota gak butuh duit. Buat makan aja kita susah kak. Apalagi kalo disamain ma kebutuhanku juga. Aku emang bisa kerja sampingan tapi aku takut itu bakalan ngeganggu kuliahku. Pokoknya aku pengen kerja."

"Tapi sayang loh."

"Biarin. Lebih baik aku kerja aja."

"Terserah deh, bentar lagi ayah, ibu dan yang lainnya akan pulang. Mereka kerumah paman Adi katanya."

"Iya, aku mandi dulu ya, kak." Setelah Dian mengangguk, Jihan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

,

#Malam Hari#

,

"Ayah bangga sama kamu, Han. Lagi-lagi kamu dapat nilai tertinggi disekolah." Ucap ayah Jihan saat Jihan dan ayahnya ada diruang tengah setelah makan malam.

"Iya ayah. Aku juga bersyukur." Jawab Jihan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas mana?"

"Aku ingin kerja, yah. Aku gak mau kuliah."

"Kau yakin?" tanya ayah Jihan dengan pandangan ragu.

"Iya, aku yakin. Aku ingin membantu meringankan sedikit beban ayah dan ibu." Ucap Jihan tulus.

"Ayah minta maaf, ayah tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Ayah tidak pernah bisa membahagiakanmu, nak." Ayah Jihan mengusap lembut rambut panjang Jihan.

"Ayah ngomong apa sih? Ayah adalah ayah terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku sayang ayah." Ucap Jihan lalu memeluk ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Han. Maafkan ayah." Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir tanpa Jihan tahu.

"Jihan." Panggil ibu Jihan yang membuat Jihan melepas pelukannya pada ayahnya.

"ada apa, bu?"

"Selamat ya, sudah menjadi yang pertama lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya." Ibu Jihan ikut duduk disamping Jihan.

"Iya bu, tadi ibu juga udah ngucapin kan?"

"Iya, kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana, nak?" tanya ibu Jihan sambil merapikan poni Jihan.

"Aku gak kuliah, bu. Aku pengen kerja aja."

"Apa? Kerja?" tanya ibu Jihan bingung lalu menatap suaminya yang ada dibelakang Jihan yang dibalas anggukan dari suaminya.

"Iya bu. Aku pengen kerja aja."

"Emang mau kerja apa, Han?" tanya ibu Jihan ragu.

"Apa aja, bu. Yang penting halal. Aku gak mau terus-terusan ngerepotin ibu dan ayah." Ucap Jihan sambil menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

"Dimana?" tanya ibu Jihan lagi.

"Gak tau, bu. Besok aku mulai nyari kerja."

"Kamu bener-bener yakin?" tanya ayah Jihan lagi.

"Iya yah, aku yakin banget." Jawab Jihan mantap.

"Ya udah, terserah kamu aja. Sudah malam, cepat tidur sana." Perintah ibu Jihan lembut.

"Iya bu. Yah, aku tidur dulu ya."

Ayah Jihan mengangguk lalu Jihan bangkit berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Tidak terasa Jihan sudah sudah lulus SMA." Gumam ibu Jihan –Ayu nama ibu Jihan- pelan setelah Jihan sudah benar-benar masuk kekamarnya.

"Iya, apa kamu teringat janji kita pada Zahira dan suaminya?" tanya Agus, nama ayah Jihan.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan janji itu. Aku takut, Jihan nanti akan membenciku." Ucap Ayu lirih.

"Aku yakin Jihan bisa mengerti, waktu itu kita bener-bener butuh uang. Tapi kita tidak menjualnya, kau harus tetap mengingat itu."

"Aku tau, tapi gimana kalo Jihan mengartikannya lain? Gimana kalo dia pikir kita telah menjualnya?" panik Ayu.

"Jihan bukan tipe anak yang gampang menuduh yang gak-gak seperti itu. Percaya padaku, Jihan akan mempercayai kita." Hibur Agus lalu mengusap lembut pundak istrinya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirin, sudah malam. Kita tidur sekarang." Ajak Agus yang dibalas anggukkan dari Ayu.

,

#Pagi Hari#

,

"Pagi bu, masak apa?" tanya Jihan pada ibunya yang sedang memotong daging ayam.

"Masak ayam goreng aja, Han."

Jihan tersenyum, lalu mengambil penggorengan dan menyiapkan tepung bumbu untuk ayam.

"Bu, aku nanti mulai nyari kerja sama Tyas."

"Citra dan Dewi gak ikut?"

"Gak bu. Citra dan Dewi disuruh orang tuanya kuliah. Jadi mereka nyari univertsitas bareng." Jelas Jihan lalu mengambil apron putih kesayangannya.

"Jam berapa kamu berangkatnya?"

"Mungkin jam 11-an, bu."

"Hati-hati kalo cari kerja dikota. Jangan sampe kamu kena tipu. Tau sendiri kan perdagangan perempuan sekarang semakin marak."

"Iya bu. Gak usah khawatir. Aku bisa jaga diri kok." Ucap Jihan sambil tersenyum.

,

#Di Korea#

,

"Sudah siap?" tanya Yongjae pada istrinya.

""Ne, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya." Ucap Jisun sambil tersenyum.

"Kita akan bertemu dengannya. Kajja kita berangkat, setengah jam lagi pesawat kita akan berangkat ke Indonesia."

Yongjae membawa tas Jisun lalu menggandeng Jisun keluar. Setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil, Yongjae menjalankan mobilnya menuju bandara Incheon.

,

#Di Indonesia#

,

"Jihan kemana?" tanya Agus pada istrinya. Sudah siang tapi Jihan tidak terlihat dirumah.

"Dia mencari pekerjaan sama Tyas."

"Nyari pekerjaan? Dia bener-bener serius mau kerja?"

"Keliatannya dia serius." Gumam Ayu lemah.

Tok.. Tok..

Ayu dan Agus menoleh kearah pintu, Ayu bangkit berdiri lalu membukakan pintu untuk tamunya tersebut.

"Ayu.." panggil Jisun atau nama Indonesianya adalah Zahira, langsung memeluk Ayu dengan erat.

"Za..Zahira." gumam Ayu kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Zahira.

"Apa kabar? Aku kangen sama kamu, Yu." Ucap Zahira yang membuat Ayu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Zahira.

"Aku baik, kamu sendiri gimana?" tanya Ayu sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Aku juga baik." Jawab Zahira lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kabar, Yongjae."

"Baik." Jawab Yongjae singkat tetapi senyum manis tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Silahkan masuk."

Zahira dan Yongjae masuk dan bertemu dengan Agus yang sedang duduk diruang tamu.

"Zahira, ya ampun aku tidak menyangka kamu akan kesini." Ucap Agus kaget lalu berdiri.

"Iya, kami sengaja gak ngasih tau kalian. Bikin kejutan gitu. Ya kan sayang?" ucap Jihan lalu menoleh pada suaminya.

"Iya, apa kabar Gus?" tanya Yongjae lancar dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Aku baik. Silahkan duduk."

Zahira dan Yongjae duduk diikuti pula oleh Agus sedangkan Ayu kedapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

"Mana Jihan?" tanya Zahira.

"Dia keluar sama temennya. Mau nyari kerja."

"Apa? Kerja?" tanya Zahira sedikit terkejut.

"Iya." Ucap Agus sambil tersenyum sedikit miris. Merasa sedikit malu pada sahabat istrinya itu.

"Aku yakin kamu ngerti maksud kedatanganku kesini." Ucap Zahira yang diamini oleh suaminya.

"Aku….."

"Silahkan diminum dulu. Maaf ya, seadanya aja." Ucap Ayu tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan empat gelas dimeja.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yongjae lalu mengambil minuman karena sejujurnya dia sangat haus. Mengingat bagaimana panasnya Indonesia yang kebetulan sekarang sedang memasuki musim kemarau.

"Langsung aja. Aku datang kesini untuk menagih janjimu padaku." Ucap Zahira sambil menatap Ayu dan Agus bergantian.

"Apa?" tanya Ayu dengan sedikit panik.

"Aku akan mengambil Jihan untuk tinggal bersamaku dan… Menjadi anakku."

Deg…

Ayu dan Agus menelan ludah karena gugup. Mereka memang pernah berjanji 12 tahun yang lalu akan mengijinkan Zahira dan suaminya mengangkat Jihan sebagai anak mereka sebagai ganti mengembalikan uang Zahira yang Ayu pinjam sebagai tebusan. Bukan bermaksud menjual Jihan, tapi karena Zahira tidak mau Ayu dan Agus mengembalikan uangnya membuat Ayu dan Agus membujuk Zahira agar mau, karena Zahira tidak kunjung mau akhirnya Ayu dan Agus sepakat memberikan apapun yang Zahira mau. Dan tanpa mereka duga Zahira meminta Jihan untuk diangkatnya menjadi anak karena Zahira telah divonis oleh dokter tidak bisa hamil lagi. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Ayu dan Agus menyetujuinya tetapi dengan syarat, Zahira dan suaminya boleh mengambil Jihan saat Jihan sudah lulus dari SMA.

"Kita sepakat kan, kalo Jihan sudah sudah lulus SMA dia akan kuambil dan aku angkat sebagai anak. Kalian sudah memberitahu Jihan soal ini kan?"

"Maaf, Ra. Aku belum bilang soal ini pada Jihan." Jawab Ayu sambil menahan tangis.

"Apa? Kenapa kamu gak ngasih tau dia?"

"Aku takut." Jawab Ayu lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Zahira dan Yongjae menghela nafas. Mereka mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ayu dan Agus. Tapi janji tetaplah janji, Zahira dan Yongjae akan tetap mengambil Jihan.

"Aku mengerti gimana perasaanmu. Tapi maaf, aku akan tetep mengmbil Jihan apapun yang terjadi. Kamu sudah tau jika aku sudah gak mungkin bisa hamil lagi. Aku mohon kamu buat ngerti." Ucap Zahira lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Jihan tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka semua yang ada diruang tamu menoleh pada Jihan.

Zahira tersenyum melihat Jihan. Begitu juga dengan Yongjae, benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Jihan sekarang tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan anggun. Bibirnya yang merah alami, mata besarnya yang indah, kulit bersih dan putih seputih susu, tinggi yang ideal dengan postur tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus membuatnya makin terlihat cantik dan sempurna.

"Jihan." Panggil Zahira lembut.

Jihan tersenyum manis pada Zahira lalu menghampiri orang tuanya.

"Yah, bu, aku belum mendapatkannya." Ucap Jihan lesu karena belum mendapat pekerjaan.

"Duduklah, ada yang mau ayah dan ibu omongin." Jihan menuruti perkataan ibunya dan langsung duduk disamping Zahira.

"Kau pintar bahasa Jepang dan Korea kan, Han?"

"Iya bu. Kenapa?" tanya Jihan heran.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu akan ikut dengan tante Zahira dan om Yongjae." Jelas Agus yang membuat Jihan terkejut.

"Ha? Maksud ayah apa?"

"Begini, Han. Om dan tante sepakat mau mengadopsimu menjadi anak om dan tante saat umurmu masih 7 tahun. Mungkin kamu sudah lupa kalo kita pernah ketemu karena memang usiamu yang masih 7 tahun. Dan orang tuamu menyetujui kalo kami akan mengadopsimu." Jelas Zahira sambil mengusap rambut Jihan dengan lembut.

"Mengadopsiku? Ayah dan ibu gak pernah cerita padaku." Jawab Jihan lalu menoleh pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Maaf, Han. Bukannya kami gak mau ngasih tau. Tapi kami takut kamu ngerasa terbebani dan bisa mengganggu sekolahmu." Jelas Agus sedikit bersyukur karena Zahira tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Jihan.

"Begitu ya. Memangnya om dan tante yakin mau mengadopsi saya? Saya tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa membuat kalian bangga." Ucap Jihan ragu pada Zahira dan Yongjae.

"Kamu sangat pintar dan sopan. Itu sudah cukup bagi kami. Ya kan yeobo?" Yongjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Zahira.

"Eh? Yeobo? Tante kok bisa bahasa Korea?" tanya Jihan dengan wajah polos yang membuat Yongjae dan Zahira terkikik.

"Iya, tante dan om kan tinggal di Korea Selatan."

"Eh?" lagi-lagi Jihan terkejut.

"Jadi, apa kamu mau menjadi anak angkat kami?" tanya Yongjae memastikan.

Jihan terdiam, ditatapnya kedua orang tuanya dengan ragu.

"A..Aku terserah ayah dan ibu saja. Kalo ayah dan ibu mengijinkan. Aku mau." Jawab Jihan.

"Kami setuju. Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu." Jawab Ayu yang disetujui oleh Agus.

Zahira tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ayu, lalu menoleh ke Jihan dan mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Orang tuamu sudah setuju. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kalo ayah dan ibu setuju, aku juga setuju." Jawab Jihan yang membuat Zahira langsung memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Han. Terima kasih." Ucap Zahira dan tanpa sadar dia menangis.

Yongjae tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jihan dengan lembut.

"Sama-sama. Jangan menangis." Ucap Jihan sambil mengusap air mata Zahira dengan ibu jarinya.

"Iya, kamu pinter bahasa korea kan? Aku yakin kamu gak akan kesulitan tinggal disana." Jelas Zahira yang membuat Jihan tersenyum.

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang juga. Karena besok jadwal perkuliahan sudah dimulai."

"Apa? Memangnya saya sudah daftar kuliah disana om?" tanya Jihan heran.

"Iya, kami sudah mendatarkanmu kuliah disana. Universitasnya sangat bagus, kami yakin kamu pasti akan suka." Jelas Zahira.

"Kalo gitu segera kemasi barangmu, Han. Ibu akan bantu kamu." Ucap Ayu.

Jihan bangkit berdiri lalu mengikuti ibunya masuk kekamarnya. Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, karena melihat mimik wajah ibunya yang jelas sekali menujukkan kesedihan.

"Terima kasih karena tidak menceritakan kejadian yang sebenernya sama Jihan."

"Sama-sama Gus. Aku juga gak mau Jihan jadi membenci orang tuanya."

Agus tersenyum mendengar jawaban Zahira.

Satu jam kemudian Jihan sudah keluar dengan dua tas besar dengan dibantu ibunya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Zahira sambil menghampiri Jihan.

"Iya." Jawab Jihan sedikit lesu.

Yongjae mengambil tas Jihan dan membawanya keluar, dan memasukkannya kebagasi taksi dengan dibantu supir taksi.

"Ayah, ibu, aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap Jihan lalu memeluk ibunya.

Ayu menangis sambil memeluk Jihan dengan erat. Jihan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis, Jihan melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata ibunya.

"Jangan menangis bu. Aku ingin dipertemuan terakhir kita, gak ada air mata ibu."

Ayu tersenyum dengan terpaksa yang dibalas Jihan dengan senyuman manis.

"Ayah, jangan lupakan aku ya?" ucap Jihan yang membuat Agus memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ayah gak akan pernah ngelupain kamu, nak. Jangan lupakan ayah. Ayah mohon."

"Aku gak mungkin ngelupain ayah. Ayah tetap jadi ayahku." Ucap Jihan lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Aku janji, yah. Aku akan menghubungi ayah, ibu dan kakak terus." Ucap Jihan yang membuat Ayu dan Agus tersenyum.

"Hati-hati ya." Ucap Ayu sambil mengelus rambut Jihan dengan lembut.

"Aku janji pada kalian. Aku akan menjaga Jihan dengan baik dan menyayanginya seperti anakkku sendiri."

Zahira memeluk Ayu lalu bergantian memeluk Agus.

"Kami pergi dulu ya." Ucap Zahira sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk kakak-kakak ya." Ucap Jihan yang dijawab anggukkan oleh orang tuanya. Karena memang kakak Jihan sedang bekerja semua.

Yongjae membungkukkan badannya pada Ayu dan Agus. Sebelum masuk kedalam taksi, Jihan melambaikan tangannya pada Ayu dan Agus yang dibalas dengan hal yag sama oleh mereka. Setelah itu Jihan masuk kedalam taksi diikuti oleh Zahira dan Yongjae.

Kemudian taksi yang membawa Jihan, Zahira, dan Yongjae pergi dari pekarangan halaman rumah Ayu dan Agus. Mereka menghela nafas kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

Tak lama kemudian Jihan, Zahira, dan Yongjae sampai ke bandara Seokarno-Hatta, karena Zahira seorang yatim piatu dan tidak memilik sanak saudara di Indonesia membuat Zahira dan Yongjae langsung bergegas kembali ke Korea karena besok Yongjae sudah harus kembali kerja.

"Kamu sudah siap untuk ke Korea?" tanya Zahira

"Iya. Mudah-mudahan aku betah disana."

"Kamu pasti akan betah disana." Ucap Yongjae sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat matanya jadi tampak satu garis (?).

Setelah mendengar bahwa keberangkatan ke Korea tinggal 15 menit lagi, mereka bertiga melangkah menuju tempat pertukaran tiket. Setelah itu mereka melangkah untuk masuk kepesawat yang membawa mereka ke Korea.

#Di Bandara Incheon#

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka bertiga sampai di Korea. Awalnya Jihan sedikit merasa pusing karena belaian halus dari Zahira kerambutnya membuatnya tertidur.

"Bagus banget." Gumam Jihan takjub melihat bandara utamanya Korea yang sangat luas dan tampak sangat modern.

"Selamat datang di Korea." Ucap Zahira sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian tunggu disini sebentar ne. Aku akan mengambil tas kita dulu." Ucap Yongjae dengan bahasa Korea.

"Kamu ngerti apa yang diucapin Yongjae kan?"

"Iya, kita disuruh menunggu disini kan?"

"Kamu bener."

Zahira mengajak Jihan duduk dan membeli minuman kaleng. Tak lama kemudian, Yongjae datang lengkap dengan barang-barang Jihan.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Yongjae.

Zahira menggandeng tangan Jihan lalu berjalan menuju kepemarkiran untuk mengambil mobil Yongjae. Setelah menemukan mobil mewah berwarna abu-abu, Yongjae meletakkan tas Jihan kebagasi, sementara Jihan masuk kekursi penumpang sedangkan Zahira duduk disamping kursi kemudi.

Setelah selesai meletakkan tas Jihan, Yongjae masuk kemobil dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju kerumah meraka.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai. Jihan turun setelah Yongjae memarkirkan mobilnya dibagasi disamping rumah. Jihan menatap kagum pada rumah Zahira, rumahnya bagus dengan arsitektur yang sangat cocok dan tampak asri dengan kebun dan kolam kecil ditengah-tengahnya.

"Ayo masuk. Sudah menjelang malam, sekarang memang musim gugur. Tapi kalau malam dinginnya juga sangat terasa. Kajja." Ajak Zahira dengan bahasa Korea. Sepertinya Zahira mulai terbiasa berbicara bahasa Korea pada Jihan.

Jihan lagi-lagi berdecak kagum melihat rumah Zahira, rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Karena fokus dengan isi rumah Zahira membuat Jihan tidak sadar kalau Zahira membawanya kesebuah kamar yang cukup luas.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Zahira lalu berbalik menatap Jihan.

"Eh?" kaget Jihan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ulang Zahira.

"Mwo?"

"Kita sudah sampai dikamarmu, chagi."

"Kamarku?"

"Ne, kau suka?" tanya Zahira.

Jihan melihat isi dari kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya. Kamar yang cukup luas dan nyaman. Ada lemari yang yang berwarna putih, meja yang cukup panjang dengan ada sebuah laptop diatasnya, kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada kasurnya.

"Gajah." Pekik Jihan yang langsung duduk dikasur super empuknya.

Diatas kasur itu banyak sekali boneka gajah, dari yang kecil sampai yang besar. Jika dihitung-hitung jumlahnya ada 8 buah.

"Kau suka?" tanya Yongjae tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan tas Jihan didekat meja.

"Ne." Jawab Jihan singkat sambil memeluk boneka gajahnya dengan erat.

"Appa senang kalau kau senang."

"Ne?" Heran Jihan lalu melihat Yongjae dengan tatapan bingung.

"Appa?" ulang Jihan.

"Ne, bukannya sekarang kau adalah anakku?" tanya Yongjae lalu duduk dikursi belajar Jihan.

"Mulai sekarang panggil kami appa dan umma. Kami adalah orang tuamu sekarang. Arra?" ucap Zahira.

"Aigoo.. Aku lupa. Mian appa, umma." Ucap Jihan lalu meletakkan bonekanya.

"Arra, mulai besok kau akan kuliah di Dong Bang University. Seragammu dan perlengkapan kuliahmu sudah kami siapkan."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah daftar di universitas itu?" tanya Jihan dengan wajah polos.

"Ne, tapi appa sudah mengurus semuanya. Ketua yayasan universitas itu adalah teman harabojimu, jadi sangat mudah bagi appa untuk memasukkanmu. Terlebih lagi kau mendapat banyak prestasi dan nilai tertinggi disekolahmu, membuat beliau menjadi tidak ragu lagi untuk menerimamu tanpa tes."

"Darimana appa tahu tentang nilai dan prestasiku?"

"Umma selalu memantaumu, chagi. Setiap kau mendapat nilai tertinggi atau prestasi yang bagus, umma selalu meminta pada kepala sekolahmu untuk mengirim semua nilai-nilai dan prestasimu ke umma."

"Begitu ya." Gumam Jihan sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kau juga sudah terdaftar sebagai warga Korea dan mendapat kartu penduduk. Appa dan umma sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." Ucap Yongjae lalu membuka dompetnya.

"Ini kartu penduduk dan kartu mahasiswamu." Yongjae menyerahkan kartu penduduk dan mahasiswa pada Jihan.

"Han Jaejoong?" gumam Jihan.

"Ne, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Han Jaejoong. Han adalah marga keluargamu." Jelas Yongjae sambil tersenyum.

"Nama yang bagus."

"Kami senang kau menyukai nama itu. Jadi mulai sekarang namamu adalah Han Jaejoong. Bukan Jihan lagi kecuali jika kau berada di Indonesia."

"Ne umma, aku mengerti."

"Sekarang kau mandi lalu rapikan barang-barangmu. Umma akan memasak untuk makan malam. Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa memanggil umma atau appa."

"Ne umma." Jawab Jihan atau Jaejoong.

"Kami keluar dulu ne." ucap Yongjae lalu bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Zahira atau Jisun.

Jihan mengangguk lalu mentup pintu kamarnya.

"Han Jaejoong dan Korea." Gumam Jaejoong lalu tersenyum. Kemudian mengambil handuk yang tergantung rapi disamping pintu kamar mandi.

#Malam Hari#

Setelah makan malam, Jaejoong menyiapkan barang-barang untuk kuliah pertamanya besok.

"Kenapa aku gugup ya? Semoga besok tidak ada apa-apa." Gumam Jaejoong sedikit gugup karena besok hari pertamanya untuk bersosialisasi dengan masyrakat Korea.

Setelah meletakkan tas ransel baru nan mewahnya yang berwarna putih, Jaejoong naik keatas kasur lalu memeluk boneka gajah usang yang dimiliknya sejak 12 tahun yang lalu yang diberinya nama Yoyo. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia tertidur.

,

#Pagi Hari#

,

"Selamat pagi umma, appa." Sapa Jaejoong pada Jisun dan Yongjae.

"Selamat pagi, Joongie." Jawab Yongjae dan Jisun bersamaan.

Jisun mengoleskan selai keroti panggangnya, setelah selesai diberikannya pada Yongjae dan Jisun.

"Kau sudah siap kekampus barumu?" tanya Yongjae lalu menyesap kopi panasnya.

"Ne, aku siap appa."

"Apa nanti kau mau ikut appa ke SMEnt?"

"Mwo? S apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"SMEnt. Kau tidak pernah dengar?"

"Aniya appa. Makanan apa itu?"

"Haha.. Itu bukan makanan, Joongie." Ucap Jisun lalu duduk dikursi disamping Yongjae.

"Lalu?"

"SMEnt adalah sebuah agency yang paling besar di Korea. Artis didikannya tidak ada yang tidak berhasil menjadi bintang. Artis didikan SMEnt selalu menjadi bintang nomor satu di Korea."

"Arra." Ucap Jaejoong lalu manggut-manggut (?).

"Kau tahu H.O.T, TVXQ, dan Super Junior?"

"Kalau Super Junior aku tahu umma. Karena ketiga sahabatku sangat menyukai boyband itu."

"Super Junior adalah salah satu artis didikan SMEnt."

"Jinjja appa?"

"Ne, appa ingin mengajakmu supaya kau tahu apa saja yang menjadi tren dikalangan anak muda Korea saat ini. Supaya nanti kau tahu dan dapat mengikuti pembicaraan teman-temanmu."

"Kau ikut saja? Tidak semua orang bisa bertemu dengan para artis SMEnt." Tambah Jisun.

"Baiklah, aku ikut appa." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yongjae tersenyum.

"Kau nanti akan pulang cepat, appa akan menjemputmu jam 11 siang. Setelah wawancara appa dengan CEO SMEnt selesai kita langsung menjemput umma dan makan siang diluar bersama. Bagaimana?" tawar Yongjae pada Jaejoong dan Jisun.

"Aku setuju, appa."

"Kalau Joongie setuju, aku juga setuju yeobo."

Yongjae mengangguk lalu menggigit roti panggangnya diikuti Jaejoong.

Setelah selesai sarapan Yongjae mengantar Jaejoong kekampusnya.

"Umma, aku berangkat dulu ne." pamit Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati. Kalau bertemu dengan Kangta H.O.T minta tanda tangannya ne."

"Ne umma." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku berangkat dulu ne."

"Ne yeobo, hati-hati."

Yongjae mencium kening Jisun yang membuat Jaejoong diam-diam terkekeh. Kemudian Yongjae masuk kedalam mobil lalu menjalankannya menuju ke kampus Jaejoong.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yongjae dan Jaejoong sudah sampai didepan gerbang Seoul University.

"Nanti akan appa jemput."

"Ne appa, aku berangkat dulu ne."

"Ne chagi, hwaiting eoh." Ucap Yongjae sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

"Ne appa. Gomawoyo."

Yongjae tersenyum lalu mencium kening Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Selamat belajar." Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Yongjae.

Jaejoong keluar dari mobil, setelah mobil Yongjae sudah tidak tampak, Jaejoong masuk kedalam area kampus.

Jaejoong mencari kelasnya untuk hari ini dipapan pengumuman. Jaejoong baru mengetahui kalau orang tuanya memasukkannya dalam jurusan musik. Rupanya orang tua barunya mengetahui kalau cita-citanya sejak kecil adalah ingin menjadi penyanyi.

Setelah menemukan kelasnya hari ini, Jaejoong bergegas menuju kekelasnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong agak risih dengan seragam barunya. Bukan karena jelek, tapi karena roknya yang terlalu pendek baginya. Jaejoong sudah terbiasa mengenakan celana panjang yang menutupi pahanya bukan yang memamerkan paha mulusnya seperti ini.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kelas, Jaejoong membukanya dengan pelan. Tampak disana ada mahasiswa yang sedang bercanda satu sama lain. Jaejoong melangkah meencari tempat duduk yang semuanya sepertinya sudah terisi.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Jaejoong ramah setelah menemukan ada bangku kososng didekat jendela disamping seorang yeoja berambut pendek sebahu.

"Kau mau duduk disini?" tanya yeoja itu meyakinkan.

"Ne, wae? Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tersenyum miris.

"Aniya, tentu saja boleh. Silahkan." Yeoja itu menjawab dengan penuh antusias yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut.

"Silahkan." Yeoja itu berdiri dan sedikit bergeser agar Jaejoong bisa duduk.

"Gomawoyo." Ucap Jaejoong setelah duduk dikursi.

"Lee Eunsuk imnida." Ucap Eunsuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Han Jaejoong imnida." Jawab Jaejoong dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kau asli Korea? Matamu besar sekali." Heran Eunsuk.

"Aniya, aku bukan asli Korea. Aku dari Indonesia."

"Mwo? Indonesia?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang cukup melengking membuat mahasiswa diseluruh kelas menatap keasal suara.

"Jadi ini mahasiswa dari Indonesia itu?" gumam seorang yeoja dengan angkuh sambil menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Sesuai dengan perkiraan. Benar-benar buruk." Ucap seorang lagi yang ada disampingnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu. Memang kenapa kalau dia dari Indonesia. Sama-sama dari Asia juga kan." Jawab Eunsuk sedikit emosi.

"Jangan ikut bicara. Putri dari pejabat yang memakan uang rakyat sepertimu tidak berhak untuk bicara padaku. Kau lupa appaku siapa." Ucap yeoja itu –Park Maeri- menatap Eunsuk dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Lalu terdengar bisiskan-bisikan dari mahasiswa lain dan menatap Jaejoong dan Eunsuk.

"Dengar ya, jangan berbuat macam-macam disini. Karena kalau kau berulah, aku tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kasar padamu." Ancam yeoja satunya yang bernama Go Junhee.

"Ne, dan jangan coba-coba untuk dekat-dekat dengan kami. Karena mahasiswa yang paling kaya diuniversitas seperti kami sama sekali tidak pantas bergaul dengan orang seperti kalian berdua." Tambah Maeri.

"Kurasa kalian akan jadi sahabat yang baik." Ucap Junhee yang membuat Maeri tertawa meremehkan.

"Sepertinya juga akan jadi sahabat yang abadi." Tambah seorang namja yang membuat semua mahasiswa disana tertawa meremehkan.

Kemudian mereka semua kembali duduk ketempat masing-masing saat Kim sonsae masuk kekelas dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. Usai memperkenalkan diri, Kim sonsae selaku dosen wali dikelas Jaejoong memberikan dan membacakan kontrak kuliah selama 4 tahun kedepan.

,

#Di Kantin#

,

Setelah Kim sonsae membacakan kontrak kuliah yang memakan waktu 60 menit, Kim sonsae mengijinkan mereka untuk pulang atau berjalan-jalan ke area kampus untuk lebih mengenali tempat-tempat dikampus.

Jaejoong dan Eunsuk sekarang berada dikantin hanya sekedar untuk minum.

"Jadi, kau diangkat anak oleh warga Korea ya."

"Ne, baru kemarin aku disini."

Eunsuk menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Eunsuk tahu bagaimana negara Jaejoong karena dia gemar menonton berita mancanegara. Tapi Eunsuk yakin kalau Jaejoong bukan orang yang seperti berita dimancanegara itu jelaskan.

Kemudian dari televisi LCD yang ada dikantin menampilkan infotainment yang menayangkan berita terbaru tentang TVXQ.

"Aigoo..Yunho oppa." Pekik Eunsuk yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke televisi LCD itu.

"Siapa Yunho?"

"Kau tidak tahu Yunho?" tanya Eunsuk horor yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari Jaejoong.

"Aigoo..Kau dari planet mana eoh? Aku baru tahu kalau ada yang tidak tahu TVXQ." Cibir Eunsuk.

"Kalau aku tahu buat apa aku bertanya." Balas Jaejoong sewot.

"Yunho itu adalah leader TVXQ. TVXQ adalah boyband pertama diKorea dan pertama yang berhasil menaklukkan Asia. Mungkin di Indonesia belum." Jelas Eunsuk.

"Jinjja? Hebat sekali." Puji Jaejoong kagum.

"Tentu saja. Semua anggotanya juga tampan-tampan. Aku punya foto mereka berlima"

"Jinjja? Aku ingin lihat."

Eunsuk mengambil ponselnya lalu menunjukkan gambar 5 orang namja tampan nan keren yang menjadi wallpaper diponselnya.

"Kau benar, mereka tampan." Puji Jaejoong lalu mengembalikan ponsel Eunsuk.

"Tentu saja. Mereka adalah nafas para Cassie."

"Siapa Cassie?" tanya Jaejoong bingung lagi.

"Cassie itu penggemar setia TVXQ."

"Oh.." Jaejoong manggut-manggut.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong berdering, tampak sebuah ponsel mewah dengan touch screen digenggam Jaejoong. Bukan hanya perlengkapan kuliah dan tidur saja yang disiapkan oleh orang tua angkatnya, tetapi juga benda-benda penunjang untuk Jaejoong juga sudah disiapkan oleh Yongjae dan Jisun.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo, Joongie." Jawab Yongjae dari seberang.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yongjae.

"Ne appa, aku sudah pulang."

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi appa akan menjemputmu. Kau tunggu didepan gerbang kampus ne."

"Ne, appa."

"Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Ne."

Setelah itu Yongjae menutup telponnya secara sepihak.

"Sukie,aku pulang dulu ne. Aku mau diajak appa ke SMEnt." Pamit Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Ke SMEnt?" pekik Eunsuk.

"Ne, appaku seorang reporter. Appaku mau mewawancarai CEO SMEnt katanya." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Aigoo.. Aku ingin ikut."

"Ikut saja." Usul Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa, aku mau menjenguk halmeoniku. Beliau sakit sekarang." Jawab Eunsuk lemas.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan saja. Aku pasti akan mengajakmu kalau appa mengajak ke SMEnt lagi." Hibur Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Joongie." Seru Eunsuk semangat.

"Ne, kajja kita pulang. Kau juga dijemput kan?" Eunsuk mengangguk lalu berdiri dan berjalan bersama Jaejoong menuju depan gerbang kampus.

Mereka sampai didepan gerbang kampus, lalu tak lama kemudian mobil Yongjae berhenti tepat didepan Jaejoong.

"Annyeong ahjussi." Sapa Eunsuk pada Yongjae setelah Yongjae turun dari mobil.

"Annyeong. Apa kau teman Joongie?" tanya Yongjae ramah.

"Ne, Lee Eunsuk imnida."

"Han Yongjae imnida." Jawab Yongjae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama kami?"

"Aniya Joongie, aku menunggu umma saja."

"Arra, aku pulang dulu ne."

"Ne, hati-hati." Jaejoong mengangguk untuk jawaban Eunsuk dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kami pulang dulu Eunsukie." Pamit Yongjae yang dibalas anggukkan dari Eunsuk.

Kemudian Yongjae menjalankan mobilnya menuju SMEnt.

"Apa hari pertamamu menyenangkan?" tanya Yongjae sambil menoleh sekali pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, cukup menyenangkan appa." Bohong Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong tidak mau appa dan ummanya khawatir. Selama Maeri dan Junhee tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya. Jaejoong tidak akan ambil pusing memikirkannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Yongjae lalu tersenyum dan menatap Jaejoong dengan sayang yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan tersenyum manis.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai digedung SMEnt. Jaejoong berdecak kagum setelah turun dari mobil. Bangunan yang sangat kokoh dan tinggi. Benar-benar hebat.

"Kajja, kita masuk." Ajak Yongjae.

Yongjae dan Jaejoong masuk kegedung tersebut yang sebelumnya mendapat pemeriksaan dari security apakah Yongjae dan Jaejoong membawa senjata tajam atau tidak.

"Ganti bajumu dengan baju ini. Appa membelikanmu baju tadi." Ucap Yongjae dengan memberikan sebuah tas pada Jaejoong.

"Ne appa. Tunggu sebentar ne." Jaejoong menerima tas itu dan segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan Yongjae.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari toilet wanita dengan pakaian berwarna kuning polos berlengan panjang, celana panjang putih dan topi rajutan berwarna putih. Membuat Jaejoong tampak imut.

"Apa bajunya muat?"

"Ne, muat appa." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memakai tas ranselnya.

"Arra, kita tunggu teman appa dulu disini ne."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

"Lobi saja sudah sebagus ini apalagi ruangan-ruangan yang ada ditingkat satu sampai puncaknya." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba dia terdiam menatap 3 namja yang berada didepan lift.

"Sepertinya 3 namja itu tidak asing. Tapi siapa ya?" gumam Jaejoong.

"Joongie, kajja." Ajak Yongjae setelah bertemu dengan temannya. Yongjae dan temannya langsung beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan Jaejoong. Karena Yongjae pikir Jaejoong mendengarnya dan sedang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aigoo.. Itu kan Siwon, Eunhyuk, dan Heechul Super Junior." Pekik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong akan berlari mendekati mereka tapi pintu lift terbuka dan ketiga namja tersebut masuk yang membuat Jaejoong mendesah kecewa.

""Payah." Gumam Jaejoong lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menemui ayahnya.

"Appa." Panggil Jaejoong karena Yongjae tidak terlihat.

"Appa." Panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"Appa kemana? Kenapa aku ditinggal? Katanya mau menunjukkan artis-artis SM padaku." Keluh Jaejoong.

"Lebih baik aku mencari appa saja. Ini semua gara-gara Super Junior." Omel Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghampiri resepsionis yang seorang namja untuk menanyakan ruangan CEO.

"Annyeong, saya mau tanya. Ruangan CEO ada dimana?" tanya Jaejoong ramah.

"Ruangan CEO ada 3 nona. Ada dilantai 5,6, dan 9. CEO yang berapa yang anda cari?"

Jaejoong menggaruk pipinya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat imut dan membuat resepsionis itu ingin 'menerkam' Jaejoong saat itu juga.

"Mollayo. Baiklah, kamsahamnida." Jaejoong langsung pergi yang membuat namja itu kecewa.

"Kenapa buru-buru. Padahal aku belum menanyakan namanya." Gumam namja itu sebal.

Jaejoong masuk kelift saat pintu lift terbuka lalu menekan tombol 5. Setelah sampai, Jaejoong keluar dari lift dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari ruangan bertuliskan CEO.

Dan disebuah ruangan dilantai 5 itu tampak ada sedikit keributan.

"Kenapa dia belum datang juga?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya pada seorang namja yang tampak lebih muda darinya.

"Mo..Mollayo Haejoon-ssi. Saya sudah menghubunginya, tapi tidak ada satupun panggilan saya yang diangkatnya." Jawab namja itu gugup.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? 2 jam lagi TVXQ harus mengisi acara di Music Bank." Jelas manager TVXQ.

"Sekarang bagaimana hyungnim, kalau tahu begini aku minta bantuan member SNSD saja untuk menjadi model." kesal Yunho pada Haejoon, sutradara dalam pembuatan MVnya dalam lagu solonya yang berjudul Checkmate.

"Mian Yunho-ssi. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau seperti ini jadinya."

"Lagipula kenapa kau memilih yeoja itu. Baru menjadi pemenang dalam majalah saja sudah tidak profesional begini. Sok sekali yeoja itu."

"Jangan emosi dulu Yunho-ssi." Hibur Haejoon.

"Bagaimana aku tidak emosi. 5 hari lagi aku akan mempromosikan album keJepang. Aku hanya punya waktu 5 hari itu." Geram Yunho.

"Arra, maafkan aku." Haejoon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu memanggil asistennya.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri yeoja itu? Kau yang menghubungi manager Sung Cheonri kan?"

"Ne, kata manager Sung Cheonri, dia memakai baju kuning, celana putih, berambut panjang dan berponi."

"Arra, sekarang kau cari diseluruh SM. Barangkali Cheonri tersesat. Cepat."

"Ne." asisten Haejoon segera bergegas mencari Sung Cheonri.

Yunho menghela nafas lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan cukup kasar.

Asisten Haejoon sedikit berlari mencari yeoja yang akan menjadi model dalam video klip Yunho pada lagu Checkmate. Hingga tak sengaja menabrak bahu Jaejoong dengan cukup keras.

"Mianhae."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

Asisten Haejoon mengamati Jaejoong dari atas kebawah yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit risih.

"Tu..Tuan.."

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Pekik asisten Haejoon lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya kehadapan atasannya.

Braakk..

Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut dan menoleh keasal suara.

"Saya menemukannya tuan." Asisten Haejoon menarik Jaejoong sampai menghadap Haejoon.

"Baju kuning, celana putih, rambut panjang dan berponi. Tidak salah lagi, kenapa kau terlambat eoh?" tanya Haejoon sedikit kesal.

"Mwo? Terlambat apa?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Aigoo.. Jangan katakan kalau kau lupa. Apa managermu tidak memberitahumu?" heran Haejoon.

"Emm…" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Astaga, ya sudah. Segera rias dia. Kita harus cepat." Perintah Haejoon pada anak buahnya.

"Menurutku dia tidak perlu dirias. Kulitnya sudah bagus tinggal dipolesi bedak dan lip ice saja. Katamu kalau dalam lagu ini Yunho-ssi menyukai yeoja yang polos kan?" tanya sang penata rias.

"Kau benar, terserah kau saja. Kalau begitu rapikan saja rambutnya atau sesuatu yang menurutmu perlu dirapikan." Perintah Haejoon yang dijawab anggukkan kepala dari sipenata rias.

"Yunho-ssi, modelnya sudah datang. Kau bersiaplah." Perintah Haejoon pada Yunho lalu dia duduk dibelakang kameraman.

Yunho kembali dirias oleh penata riasnya untuk memperbaiki lagi riasannya. Dua menit kemudian, Yunho sudah siap dan berdiri disamping Haejoon lalu tak lama kemudian Jaejoong datang dan diseret penata riasnya menghadap Haejoon.

"Sudah selesai." Haejoon tersenyum pada penata riasnya.

Yunho terpaku melihat Jaejoong didepannya. Tanpa sadar dia tidak berkedip sama sekali melihat Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai dari Yunho-ssi menari bersama penari latar, setelah itu akan dilanjutkan dengan pengambilan gambar bersama Sung Cheonri." Jelas Haejoon yang membuat Yunho sadar dari lamunannya.

Yunho beranjak menuju tempat pengambilan gambar dan disana sudah ada penari latar.

"Camera Roll Action." Aba-aba Haejoon untuk memulai pembuatan MV.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Cheonri-ssi, dengarkan aku…"

"Anda yang harus mendengarkan saya." Potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Ani, kau yang harus mendengarkanku dulu."

"Anda yang harus mendengarkan saya, saya ini bu…"

"Aku akan mendengarmu setelah pembuatan MV untuk hari ini selesai. Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Dengarkan aku, disini kau tidak perlu berakting lebih, kau cukup diam dan terima semua perlakuan Yunho-ssi padamu. Arra?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa penjelasanku kurang jelas?"

"Aishh..Aku ini bu…"

"Persiapan untuk Cheonri-ssi, Haejoon-ssi."

"Aku akan mendengarmu setelah ini. Aku berjanji." Ucap Haejoon lalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menarik Jaejoong ketempat pengambilan gambar.

Jaejoong yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa diam sampai Yunho mendekatinya.

Deg..

Dada Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama-sama berdebar tanpa mereka sadari. Yunho yang sejak awal ingin memarahi Cheonri karena keterlambatannya, entah kenapa melihat mata bulat dan indah itu membuat kemarahannya meluap tak berbekas.

"Camare Roll Action." Aba-aba dari Haejoon membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

Tiba-tiba musik berdentum dengan keras membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tangannya sehingga membuatnya berhadapan dengan Yunho dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Deg..

Lagi-lagi keduanya mendapat debaran halus dari jantung masing-masing.

Oh! ije Never stop dagawa My Sexy Lady  
Oh! ije Never stop ooh mame deulji Come on Baby  
Oh! ije Never stop jigeum isungan You're my Baby  
Oh! ije Never stop You know to party Tonight

Yunho melakukan lipsing pada bagian reff dan rap. Dan tanpa Jaejoong duga, Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong melotot tak percaya.

"Ige mwoya." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Jaejoong berusaha melepas pelukan Yunho yang membuat Haejoon tersenyum senang.

"Aktingnya benar-benar bagus dan terlihat alami." Gumam Haejoon.

Setelah Jaejoong berhasil melepas pelukan Yunho, Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Yunho tapi dengan cepat Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong lalu menciumnya dan menarik Jaejoong lagi membuat Jaejoong berada didepan Yunho.

"Apa-apaan namja ini eoh." Gumam Jaejoong berusaha melepas pelukan Yunho.

Oh! ije Never stop dagawa My Sexy Lady  
Oh! ije Never stop ooh mame deulji Come on Baby  
Oh! ije Never stop jigeum isungan You're my Baby  
Oh! ije Never stop You know to party Tonight

Yunho semakin memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan menggerakkan tangannya disemua bagian depan tubuh Jaejoong. Lalu Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong agar berhadapan dengannya dan sedikit membungkuk lalu meletakkan kepalanya dileher Jaejoong sambil memejamkan matanya dan membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau mendongak keatas.

"Siapa namja ini eoh. Dasar mesum."

Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong kearahnya lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yunho terdiam karena sekarang hanya musik saja yang terdengar. Dengan pelan tapi pasti Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong dan Jaejoong hanya terdiam gugup.

"CUT!" teriak Haejoon yang membuat Yunho berhenti dari aktifitasnya.

"Bagus sekali. Sangat bagus." Ucap Haejoon sambil bertepuk tangan.

Yunho melepas Jaejoong dan tanpa diduganya Jaejoong menamparnya dengan cukup keras.

Plaakk…

Semua yang ada disana terdiam melihat apa yag dilakukan Jaejoong pada Yunho. Karena baru kali ini, ada seseorang yang menampar seorang bintang papan atas seperti Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan benci, lalu Jaejoong mengambil tasnya diruang make up dan memakai topi rajutnya. Jaejoong setengah berlari keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada mereka termasuk Yunho yang masih shock atas apa yang diterimanya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, seorang yeoja mengenakan kaos kuning berlengan panjang dan celana putih datang menghampiri semua kru yang ada disana.

"Mianhae saya terlambat." Ucap yeoja itu.

"Nugu?" tanya Haejoon.

"Sung Cheonri imnida."jawabnya yang membuat Yunho langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mwo? Sung Cheonri?" tanya Haejoon sedikit berteriak.

"Ne, mianhae saya terlambat."

"Aigoo.. Lalu yeoja tadi siapa?" gumam manager TVXQ lalu menatap Yunho.

Yunho menatap Cheonri dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, lalu dengan langkah gontai dia masuk keruang make up meninggalkan para kru yang terdiam karena shock yeoja yang didepan mereka ini adalah Sung Cheonri.

Yunho menatap cermin dan memandang bayangannya sampai tangannya menjatuhkan suatu benda yang membuat Yunho menunduk dan mengambilnya.

"Han Jaejoong." Gumam Yunho setelah membuka dompet itu dan mengambil kartu tanda penduduk milik Jaejoong.

TBC/END

Ceritanya geje banget ya? Pastinya…

Fic ini sebagai wujud kekesalan dan kekecewaanku pada admin forum Cassie dan Shawol.

Yang bikin aku gak jadi nonton SM Town. Hikshiks…

Sumpah…

Hatiku sakit banget.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Jihan seorang anak dari keluarga sederhana diangkat anak oleh reporter Korea. Namanya berubah dan kehidupannyapun berubah, terlebih setelah dia bertemu dengan leader boyband papan atas di Korea.

Cast : YunJae –is real-

Desclaimer : Jaemma mutlak milik Yunppa. TVXQ mutlak milik Cassiopeia.

Warning : GS, yang gak suka GS aku gak maksa buat baca, cerita gak jelas banget, dan banyak typo yang berkeliaran.

,

,

,

Yunho menggenggam dompet Jaejoong lalu keluar dari ruang make up. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang memasang wajah kecewa.

"Yunho-ah." Panggil Yongjin pada Yunho. #anggep aja managernya TVXQ namanya Yongjin#

"Bagaimana ini? Ternyata yeoja tadi bukan Sung Cheonri." Yunho terdiam lalu menatap sang sutradara.

"Haejoon-ssi, aku akan mencari yeoja itu."

"Mwo?" tanya Yongjin dan Haejoon bersamaan.

"Yang benar saja Yunho-ah."

"Aku serius, hyungnim. Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku hanya punya waktu 5 hari saja. Kalau kita mengganti modelnya sama saja akan mengulur waktu lagi." Jelas Yunho yang membuat Haejoon mengangguk.

"Terserah kau saja. Kalau memang yeoja itu mau menjadi modelmu, kita pakai dia." Yunho tersenyum lalu menatap Yongjin.

"Aku akan mencari yeoja itu."

"Mwo?"

"Yeoja itu akan jadi urusanku. Kajja, kita pergi. Yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita distudio." Yongjin mengangguk lalu mengambil tas Yunho dan tas perlengkapan Yunho yang lain.

Yunho dan Yongjin membungkuk pada semua kru. Yunho berjalan melewati Cheonri begitu saja tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun.

"Oppa.." panggil Cheonri sambil menahan lengan kekar Yunho.

"Ne?"

"Mian.." Cheonri memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Yunho agar namja tampan itu membatalkan niatnya dan tetap menjadikannya model dalam MV terbarunya.

"Ne, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Aku sedang buru-buru, Cheonri-ssi." Jawab Yunho dingin membuat Cheonri takut dan reflek melepaskan genggamannya.

"Mi..mianhae.." jawab Cheonri takut.

Yunho tersenyum remeh pada Cheonri lalu meninggalkan ruangan bersama Yongjin. Saat Yunho dan Yongjin sudah keluar, Haejoon menghampiri Cheonri lalu menepuk pundak yeoja itu lembut.

"Mian Cheonri-ssi, kontrakmu kami batalkan." Cheonri mendengus sebal lalu keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Blamm.!

Semua kru menghela nafas lalu merapikan semua peralatan dan pihak editing bersiap untuk mengedit gambar yang telah mereka ambil tadi.

,

Jaejoong berjalan kaki untuk sampai kekomplek perumahannya. Setelah menelpon Eunsuk dan bertanya tentang jalan dan naik bisa apa yang bisa membawanya kerumahnya, Jaejoong naik bis sesuai dengan arahan Eunsuk.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Jaejoong tidak bersemangat membuat Jisun yang menghampirinya mengernyit heran.

"Joongie, gwaenchana? Mana appamu? Kenapa kau pulang sendiri?"

"Aku pulang duluan, umma. Aku masuk kekamar dulu ne." jawab Jaejoong tanpa menoleh keibunya.

"Ada apa dengannya." Gumam Jisun lalu kembali duduk disofa ruang tengah dan membaca majalah.

Brukk..

Jaejoong menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dibantal. Lalu membayangkan kembali bagaimana namja yang tidak dia kenal tadi mencium pipinya.

"Memalukan." Desis Jaejoong lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi telentang.

"Ayah, ibu, anak gadismu ini sudah ternodai. Huee…" gumam Jaejoong pelan agar Jisun tidak mendengarnya. Jaejoong jadi teringat keluarganya yang di Indonesia.

"Dasar namja tidak tahu diri. Siapapun kau aku membencimu." Jaejoong langsung memeluk boneka gajah usangnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

,

Setelah mengisi acara di Music Bank, TVXQ kembali kedorm dengan mobil mereka. Yunho melirik managernya yang sibuk membolak-balik kertas catatannya.

"Apa jadwal kita besok?" tanya Yunho.

"Besok Youngwoong, Junsu, dan Changmin ada pemotretan dan membantuk Leeteuk-ssi di Sukira. Sedangkan Yunho dan Yoochun free sampai malam. Malamnya kalian menjadi bintang tamu di reality show terbaru di KBS."Jelas Yongjin yang dibalas anggukan dari tiap member.

"Senangnya besok bisa istirahat." Gumam Yoochun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Junsu.

Semua member terdiam lalu memejamkan mata dan hanya si magnae yang menyalakan PSPnya dan menyibukkan dirinya bermain game.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai didorm mereka, setelah berada didepan pintu dorm, Yunho membuka pintunya yang sebelumnya memasukkan sandi pada mesin pembuka otomatis.

Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing, hanya Yunho yang duduk disofa dengan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Tampak dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eh?" Yunho terkejut saat merasakan rasa dingin dipipinya yang ternyata botol soju dingin yang ditempelkan Youngwoong pada pipinya.

"Minumlah, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya." Tebak Youngwoong.

"Ne." Yunho menerima soju dari Youngwoon lalu membukanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Yunho terdiam menatap Youngwoong lalu meneguk sojunya.

"Aku salah model di MV terbaruku."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Youngwoong mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Yunho.

"Ne, yeoja yang seharusnya menjadi model di MVku terlambat datang. Lalu ada yeoja yang mirip dengan ciri-ciri modelku dan asisten Haejoon-ssi langsung menyeretnya begitu saja tanpa menanyai namanya terlebih dulu."

"Dan yeoja itu bukan modelmu yang sebenarnya? Apa begitu?" tebak Youngwoong yang dibalas Yunho dengan anggukan.

"Aigoo..kenapa bisa begitu eoh?"

"Molla, aku ingin menemuinya tapi aku takut dia menamparku lagi."

"Mwo? Kau ditampar yeoja itu?"

"Ne, kau tahu kan lagu Checkmate seperti apa. Aku sedikit meraba-raba tubuhnya dan mencium pipinya."

"Lalu?"

"Tepat setelah lagu selesai, dia langsung menamparku." Yunho meringis sambil memegangi pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas kembali .

"Hahahaha." Youngwoong tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan tertawa, Youngwoong-ah." Yunho kesal lalu memukul Youngwoong dengan bantal sofa.

"Hahahaha." Youngwoong malah semakin mengeraskan volume suaranya sampai YooSuMin keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah polos.

"Kenapa hyung tertawa seperti orang gila begitu." Yoochun memukul kepala Changmin yang membuat Changmin meringis kesakitan.

"Bicara yang sopan, magnae." Yoochun menatap tajam Changmin yang hanya dibalas kekehan dari Changmin.

"Mian, aku tertawa karena uri leader baru saja ditampar oleh seorang yeoja. Hahaha."

"Hahahaha." Changmin tertawa keras melebihi Youngwoong dan membuat Yoochun dan Junsu melongo.

"Kenapa ditampar, hyung? Ceritakan padaku siapa yang menamparmu, akan kuhajar yeoja itu." Yoochun duduk disebelah Yunho .

"Hyung, sudah jangan tertawa berlebihan begitu. Nanti kalau kau ngompol bagaimana?" celetuk Junsu polos membuat Youngwoong dan Changmin semakin keras tawanya.

"Berhenti menertawaiku. Atau kalian aku beri hukuman." Desis Yunho terdengar begitu bahaya ditelinga membernya. Youngwoong dan Changmin langsung diam seketika. Takut leadernya akan benar-benar mengamuk.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" Youngwoong berdehem untuk menghilangkan serak akibat kerasnya dia tertawa.

"Aku akan menemui yeoja itu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Youngwoong.

"Memangnya kau tahu dia tinggal dimana?" tanya Youngwoong membuat YooSuMin menatap kedua hyung tertuanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ne, dompetnya tadi ketinggalan diruang make up. Lalu aku mengambilnya."

"Siapa nama yeoja itu?" tanya Youngwoong sedikit penasaran.

"Namanya Han Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho dan tanpa sadar tersenyum manis.

"Nama yang cantik."

"Siapa Han Jaejoong?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Apa yeojachingu Yunho hyung?" tambah Junsu.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar artis yang namanya Han Jaejoong, hyung." Yoochun ikut menambahi.

"Dia bukan yeojachinguku, Su-ie. Dan dia memang bukan artis, Yoochun-ah." Jawab Yunho lalu membuka dompet Jaejoong.

"Dia itu model MV terbarunya Yunho, checkmate." Youngwoong yang menjawab pertanyaan ketiga dongsaengnya.

"Bukannya namanya Park Cheonri, hyung?" tanya Yoochun heran.

Youngwoong menjelaskan pada ketiga dongsaengnya. Sedangkan Yunho tidak mempedulikan membernya karena sibuk menatap kartu pengenal Jaejoong yang menampakkan foto Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis.

"Yeppeo." Gumam Yunho pelan.

"Bwahahaha." Tawa mereka berempat dengan keras membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut dan menatap mereka.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Yunho heran melihat membernya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan Yoochun memuku-mukul meja dengan lebaynya.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan, hyung. Bisa-bisanya kau salah orang lalu menciumnya begitu." Ucap Yoochun disela-sela tawanya.

"Enak tidak tamparannya? Aku rasa itu hadiah untukmu, hyung." Changmin ikut menambahi.

Yunho menutup wajahnya karena malu, bisa terlihat jelas wajah Yunho merona dan membuat semua membernya tertawa makin keras.

,

"Aku pulang." Yongjae melepas sepatunya lalu meletakkannya dirak.

"Selamat datang." Sambut Jisun.

"Yeobo, apa Jaejoong sudah pulang? Aku tadi mencarinya diseluruh tingkat SM tapi Jaejoong tidak aku temukan. Telponku juga tidak diangkatnya." Cemas Yongjae.

"Tenang yeobo, Jaejoong sudah pulang sejak tadi siang kok. Tapi saat pulang wajahnya terlihat sedih." Jisun menambil jas kerja milik Yongjae.

"Jinjja? Apa dia ada masalah?"

"Molla, aku tanya padanya tapi dia tidak menjawab."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Yongjae lalu duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Dia dikamar, sepertinya belum bangun. Aku bangunkan Jaejoong dulu ne." Jisun naik kelantai satu setelah Yongjae mengangguk.

Tok..tok..

"Joongie, bangun chagi. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam." Jisun mengetuk pintu lagi saat Jaejoong tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Jaejoongie.." panggil Jisun lagi.

Cklek..

Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Jisun mengusap kepala Jaejoong lembut lalu mencium keningnya.

"Cepat turun, kita makan malam ne." Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Jisun dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Mianhae umma, Joongie tidak membantu umma memasak. Joongie malah asyik tidur." Sesal Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana, umma tahu kau pasti lelah. Cuci muka lalu turun ne, appa dan umma menunggumu dibawah."

"Ne umma." Jaejoong menutup pintu setelah ummanya menuruni tangga.

"Aigoo..gara-gara namja kurang ajar itu aku jadi bangun terlalu malam." Gumam Jaejoong kesal lalu masuk kekamar mandi hanya untuk cuci muka. Bukannya Jaejoong malas mandi, hanya saja di Indonesia, mandi saat malam tidak baik untuk perempuan yang masih gadis kan?

Setelah selesai mencuci muka, Jaejoong turun menemui appa dan ummanya yang sudah menunggunya dimeja makan.

"Mianhae appa, umma, Joongie lama ya." Jaejoong menarik kursi lalu duduk.

"Aniya, oya kau tadi kemana saja? Appa khawatir dan mencarimu disetiap ruangan gedung SM. Kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba eoh?" tanya Yongjae khawatir yang membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah pada appanya.

"Mianhae appa, tadi Joongie melihat ada anggota Super Junior, lalu Joongie memperhatikan mereka dan ingin meminta tanda tangan mereka karena teman-teman Joongie yang di Indonesia sangat menyukai Super Junior. Tapi mereka sudah masuk kelift terlebih dahulu sebelum Joongie meminta tanda tangan. Dan saat Joongie berbalik, appa sudah tidak ada." Jelas Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begitu ya. Kalau kau ingin minta tanda tangan dari Super Junior kenapa tidak meminta bantuan appa. Kau tahu? Tadi appa juga mewawancarai Super Junior." Jelas Yongjae membuat Jaejoong mendongak menatap appanya.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, appa tidak memintakan tanda tangan karena appa pikir kau tidak meyukai Super Junior." Sesal Yongjae.

"Gwaenchana appa, mungkin bisa lain kali. Appa mau kan mengajak Joongie lagi kalau mau mewawancarai Super Junior."

"Arra, jika appa ke SMEnt lagi, appa…"

"Kalau ke SM Joongie tidak mau." Potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Mwo?" tanya Yongjae dan Jisun bersamaan.

"Joongie tidak mau kegedung SM lagi." Ucap Jaejoong kesal karena teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang.

"Wae?" tanya Yongjae heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu suka kesana, appa." Jaejoong tersenyum membuat Yongjae bingung.

"Arra, terserah kau saja." Jawab Yongjae mengalah. Jisun yang ingin bertanya mengurungkan niatnya saat Yongjae menyodorkan piringnya ke Jisun.

Setelah Jisun mengambil makanan untuknya dan Yongjae, ganti Jaejoong yang mengambil makanan. Lalu mereka semua makan dalam diam.

,

"Kenapa makan ramen lagi, hyung?" rajuk Changmin saat Youngwoong meletakkan panci berisi ramen untuk makan malam mereka.

"Aku lelah, Minnie. Malam ini kita makan ramen saja." Youngwoong memberikan sumpit pada Yunho.

"Sudah makan saja, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Youngwoong? Sudah dimasakkan malah potes. Cepat makan." Suruh Yunho tajam yang membuat si magnae bungkam dan langsung memakan ramen diikuti oleh member yang lain.

"Gomawo." Bisik Youngwoong mesra pada Yunho karena telah membelanya.

"Cheon baby." Yunho tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Youngwoon.

Lalu mereka berlima makan dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian, Junsu petama kali yang menyudahi makannya.

"Malam ini giliranmu yang mencuci piring, Changminnie."

"Mwo? Bukannya kau Junsu hyung?" tanya Changmin setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Enak saja. Aku kemarin sudah." Elak Junsu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Imut.

"Ne." jawab Changmin pasrah. Lalu dia mengambil semua peralatan makan yang kotor lalu mencuci semuanya.

"Kalian segera istirahat. Besok jadwal kalian lebih banyak dari pada aku dan Yoochun." Perintah Yunho pada Youngwoong dan Junsu.

"Jika sudah selesai mencuci piring segera tidur, Changmin-ah. Tidak ada game dan film." Yunho setengah berteriak karena Changmin masih didapur dan Yunho diruang tengah.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Changmin setengah berteriak juga.

"Arra, aku tidur dulu ne." Youngwoong berdiri terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Hyung, aku tidur dulu ne." Yunho mengangguk pada Yoochun.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya disofa dengan menyandarkan kepalanya. Lalu tak lama kemudian Changmin datang dan langsung kekamarnya setelah merebut kripik kentang Yunho.

"Ya!"

"Hahahaha." Changmin berlari cepat masuk kekamar sebelum Yunho mengejarnya.

Blamm…

Yunho menghela nafas setelah Changmin menutup pintunya dengan keras. Yunho mengambil dompet Jaejoong disaku celananya dan melihat lagi kartu pengenal Jaejoong.

"Besok aku harus menemuinya. Dong Bang University ya." Gumam Yunho lalu memejamkan matanya dan tak lama diapun terlelap.

,

"Dimana dompetku?" Jaejoong panik sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tas ranselnya. Tapi dompetnya belum dia temukan juga.

"Dompetku hilang. Aishh.." Jaejoong memukul kepalanya pelan berkali-kali.

"Apa ketinggalan diruangan seram itu ya?" gumamnya sambil menerawang kapan saat dia mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Sepertinya memang benar-benar ketinggalan diruangan seram itu." Jaejoong mengambil Yoyo lalu memeluknya.

"Bagaimana ini Yoyo-ah. Dompetku ketinggalan diruangan seram itu, tempat seram yang ada namja menyeramkan yang tiba-tiba menciumku dan memelukku seenaknya." Gumam Jaejoong dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku tidak mau kesana lagi." Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba mengikhlaskan dompetnya.

"Semoga appa dan umma tidak marah karena dompetku hilang." Jaejoong menutup matanya dengan masih memeluk Yoyo.

,

#Pagi Hari#

,

"Yunho-ah, kenapa kau tidur disini eoh?" Youngwoong mengguncang bahu Yunho pelan membuat Yunho menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Jam berapa ini, Youngie?" tanya Yunho sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sudah jam delapan. Tadi Yoochun pesan padaku untuk memberitahumu kalau dia keluar sebentar dengan Donghae."

"Ne, kau tidak berangkat?" Yunho berdiri lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ini mau berangkat. Kau cepat mandi dan sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Kata Youngwoong lalu memakai sepatu bootnya.

"Ne, gomawo yeobo." Yunho terkekeh membuat Youngwoong mendengus sebal.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Aku ini namja pabbo. Aku berangkat." Youngwoong meninggalkan Yunho lalu membuka pintu.

"Hati-hati ne." ucap Yunho sebelum Yongwoong menutup pintu.

"Ne." jawab Youngwoong.

Blamm..

Yunho menghela nafas lalu masuk kekamarnya untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Yunho kemeja makan untuk sarapan. Youngwoong sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya.

Dering ponsel Yunho menghentikan aktifitas makannya.

"Yeoboseyo, hyungnim."

"Yunho-ah, kegedung SM sekarang ne." jawab Yongjin dari seberang.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yunho lalu memasukkan satu suapan lagi kemulutnya.

"Sooman-ssi meminta semua leader dari tiap grup datang untuk mendiskusikan acara SM Town di New York nanti."

"Bukannya itu masih lama? Kenapa harus dibicarakan sekarang?" tanya Yunho setelah menelan makanannya.

"Molla, pokoknya kau datang ne. Ku tunggu kau satu jam lagi. Bersiap-siaplah dari sekarang." Yunho menghela nafas saat managernya menutup telponnya begitu saja.

"Menyusahkan sekali." Gumam Yunho lalu melanjutkan makannya.

,

"Selamat pagi, umma." Sapa Jaejoong lalu duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Joongie." Jisun memberikan mangkok berisi sup kimchi pada Jaejoong.

"Gomawoyo, appa mana umma?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat kursi yang biasanya diduduki Yongjae kosong.

"Appa berangkat dulu, karena harus meliput berita." Jawab Jisun lalu duduk dikursinya.

"Ne, tidak ada appa terasa ada yang berbeda."

"Umma juga merasa begitu. Umma sudah memanggil taksi untuk mengantarmu kekampus. Jadi kau tidak perlu naik bis sendiri."

"Ne umma."

Jaejoong dan Jisun makan dalam diam, sampai Jaejoong teringat sesuatu kalau dompetnya hilang.

"U..umma.." panggil Jaejoong gugup.

"Ne chagi." Jisun menatap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum.

"Mianhae." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne?"

"Dompet Joongie..hilang umma." Jawab Jaejoong takut.

"Kenapa bisa hilang? Apa dicuri?" Tanya Jisun lembut agar Jaejoong tidak semakin takut.

"Aniya, jatuh dijalan umma. Itu karena kesalahan Joongie. Mianhae umma." Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap ummanya yang kini tersenyum menatapnya.

"Arra, tidak apa, Joongie. Umma akan mengurus kartu pengenal dan kartu mahasiswamu lagi. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ne." jawab Jisun yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Gomawoyo umma."

"Ne, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti kau terlambat." Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya, Jaejoong memakai tas ranselnya lalu berpamitan pada ummanya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, umma." Jaejoong mencium pipi kiri Jisun.

"Hati-hati ne." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam taksi yang tadi sudah dipanggil oleh Jisun.

Jisun melambaik tangannya saat Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada Jisun. Setelah Jaejoong sudah tidak terlihat, Jisun kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

,

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong sudah sampai dikampus. Banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang melihatnya sambil berbisik-bisik lalu tertawa meremehkan pada Jaejoong. Kabar bahwa Jaejoong berasal dari Indonesia langsung tersebar luas (?) kepenjuru (?) kampus.

Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan mereka, dia tetap melangkah menuju kekelasnya. Saat dia sampai didepan pintu kelasnya, ponselnya berdering.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, apa kau sudah dikampus?" tanya Eunsuk dari seberang.

"Ne, wae?"

"Hari ini aku tidak masuk kuliah, Joongie. Tidak ada yang menjaga halmeoniku dirumah sakit. Aku sudah mengirim surat ijin nanti tolong kau cek lagi ne."

"Padahal aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Keluh Jaejoong.

"Mian Joongie. Besok saja ne. besok aku masuk kuliah. Tidak apa-apa kan?" sesal Eunsuk

"Ne, sampaikan salamku untuk halmeonimu ne."

"Ne, gomawo Jaejoongie."

"Cheon." Jaejoong memasukkan ponselnya kembali setelah Eunsuk menutup telponnya.

Jaejoong duduk dibangkunya tidak mempedulikan tatapan sinis dari teman sekelasnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Han sonsae masuk kekelas yang membuat Jaejoong bernafas lega, karena tatapan sinis teman sekelasnya akan berakhir meski hanya sampai pelajaran selesai.

,

"Lelah sekali." Gumam Yunho setelah selesai rapat yang memakan waktu tiga jam.

"Sekarang kau bisa langsung pulang kedorm, Yunho-ah. Haejoon-ssi belum memberiku kabar tentang kelanjutan pembuatan MV. Jika sudah ada kabar, aku akan segera menghubungimu."

"Aniya hyungnim, aku mau ke Dong Bang University." Jawab Yunho lalu memakai jaketnya.

"Mwo? Mau apa kau kesana?" tanya Yongjin heran.

"Aku mau mencari yeoja itu."

"Kau benar-benar mau mencarinya?"

"Ne, aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Annyeong." Yunho langsung meninggalkan Yongjin. Menuju kepemarkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

,

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari area kampus. Lalu Park Maeri dan Go Junhee menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau mau pulang ya?" tanya Maeri sedikit terdengar sok manis (?).

"Ne, ada apa Maeri-ssi?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Kau naik apa?" tanya Junhee.

"Aku naik bus, wae? Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Jaejoong membuat kedua yeoja sok itu tertawa remeh pada Jaejoong.

"Hahaha. Ikut denganmu, yang benar saja. Hanya orang miskin sepertimu yang pantas naik bis. Kalau yeoja cantik seperti kita sama sekali tidak cocok naik bis."

"Ne, kalau begitu saya permisi." Jaejoong melewati Maeri dan Junhee dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hahaha. Enak sekali menggodanya, sepertinya tidak rugi kita mengerjainya terus." Ucap Maeri sambil tertawa menyebalkan lalu bertos ria dengan Junhee.

Jaejoong tetap berjalan, tidak menggubris ucapan Maeri dan Junhee. Hatinya benar-benar sakit dengan ucapan teman sekelasnya itu. Sampai langkahnya terhenti saat seorang namja tinggi menyapanya yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa namja tinggi itu.

"Ne." Jaejoong menatap namja didepannya dengan pandangan aneh. Namja itu memakai topi kupluk dikepalanya dan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Kau Han Jaejoong kan?"

"Ne, anda siapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada curiga.

"Jangan-jangan dia ahjussi-ahjussi mesum." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tenang saja, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku bukan orang jahat. Bisa kita bicara sebentar." Tanya Yunho –namja itu-.

"Mwo?' tanya Jaejoong semakin curiga dengan Yunho.

"Jangan curiga dulu padaku. Aku Jung Yunho. Kau masih ingat aku?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya membuat jantung Yunho tiba-tiba berdebar tidak karuan.

"Aishh..ada apa denganku?" gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Aku..kemarin aku yang kau tampar." Jelas Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu dengan cepat dia menuding Yunho tepat didepan hidungnya.

"MWO? KAU NAMJA YANG mmmpphhh…" Yunho langsung membekap mulut Jaejoong yang membuat mahasiswa yang lewat menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan berteriak-terak Jaejoong-ssi. Jebal." Bisik Yunho dengan sambil membungkam mulut Jaejoong.

Jarak keduanya kini sangat dekat membuat jantung mereka berdua berdebar-debar. Jaejoong dan Yunho merasa panas dikedua pipinya.

Yunho yang pertama sadar langsung menarik Jaejoong untuk masuk kemobilnya. Karena Jaejoong masih terkejut dengan terlalu dekatnya jaraknya dengan Yunho tadi membuatnya tak sadar kalau dia sudah masuk kemobil Yunho.

,

"Kenapa aku bisa disini? Sekarang pulangkan aku." Protes Jaejoong didalam mobil Yunho saat dia sadar kalau Yunho membawanya saat dia tidak sadar.

"Kajja turun. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Jaejoong-ssi."

"Aniya, aku tidak mau turun. Kau namja menyebalkan yang mesum." Omel Jaejoong membuat Yunho sedikit tersinggung. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah artis terkenal, banyak yeoja yang menginginkannya menjadi namjachingu mereka. Tapi ini, seorang yeoja ajaib telah mengatainya mesum. WTH?

"Terserah kau mau mengataiku apa. Aku ingin minta maaf dan perlu bicara denganmu." Yunho memakai kaca mata hitamnya lalu turun dari mobilnya. Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong berada didepan Café Mirotic.

"Dasar namja mesum. Aku tidak mau turun." Jaejoong melipat tangannya didada.

"Huaaa.." Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba menariknya keluar dan membawanya masuk kecafe setelah menutup pintu mobil.

"Kau ini apa-apaan eoh?" protes Jaejoong setelah duduk dikursi café sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya karena sedikit sakit akibat tarikan paksa Yunho tadi.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Jawab Yunho setelah memesan minuman pada pelayan dan pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Aishh…"

"Aku tahu aku telah lancang padamu. Untuk itu aku mau minta maaf." Sesal Yunho dengan mimik wajah menyesal membuat Jaejoong merasa iba.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Jawab Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Gomawoyo, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi model di MVku." Jawab Yunho sambil menatap dalam mata Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Menjadi model?" Yunho tersenyum lalu mengangguk pada Jaejoong.

"Memang kau ini siapa? Membuat MV? Apa kau ini penyanyi?" tanya Jaejoong polos membuat Yunho menganga lebar. Karena baru kali ini ada yeoja yang tidak mengenal dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencatat peristiwa bersejarah ini. Dia tidak tahu aku? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya." Gumam Yunho sedikit narsis.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pada Yunho.

"Aku Jung Yunho." Jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong makin mengernyit bingung.

"Nugu?" Yunho menghela nafas menghadapi kepolosan atau kebodohan Jaejoong.

"Aku Jung Yunho, leader TVXQ." Jawab Yunho sedikit malu-malu.

"Leader TVXQ ya." Gumam Jaejoong dan tampak mulai berfikir karena sepertinya nama itu tidak asing.

"Eh? TVXQ?' kaget Jaejoong tiba-tiba karena teringat dengan Eunsuk yang pernah menunjukkan TVXQ padanya.

"Aigoo..TVXQ, boyband yang menyanyikan lagu Mirotic itu ya? Yang jumlah anggotanya lima orang?" seru Jaejoong histeris membuat Yunho terkekeh geli.

"Ne, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, temanku sangat mengidolakan TVXQ." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kau tidak?" tanya Yunho yang mulai tertarik dengan kepolosan Jaejoong.

"Aniya, aku baru tinggal di Korea. Jadi tidak begitu tahu dan paham dengan musisi Korea."

"Memang kau berasal darimana?"

"Dari Indonesia."

"Jinjja? Aku pikir kau asli Korea. Karena setahuku kulit orang Indonesia coklat, tidak seperti kulitmu yang putih seputih susu." Puji Yunho sambil memperhatikan kulit Jaejoong.

"Hehe..itu karena aku istimewa." Jawab Jaejoong ceria.

"Percaya diri sekali." Ejek Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian minuman mereka datang, pelayan itu memberikan dua milkshake pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jadi, apa kau mau?" tanya Yunho setelah sipelayan pergi.

"Aku dapat apa kalau mau menjadi modelmu?"

"Kau akan aku kontrak dan akan mendapat upah."

"Jinjja?"

"Berapapun yang kau minta akan aku berikan, asalkan kau mau membantuku."

Jaejoong tampak berfikir sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya pada pipi mulusnya, membuat Yunho terkekeh geli.

"Kelakuannya benar-benar imut. Yeoja ini sangat mirip dengan Youngwoong." Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Kalau aku mau, bisa mendapatkan uang. Aku bisa mengirim uangnya ke ibu dan ayah di Indonesia. Atau aku minta tanda tangan semua anggota Super Junior juga? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, Citra, Dewi, dan Tyas kan menyukai Super Junior." Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati lalu bertepuk tangan pelan (?).

"Bagaimana?' tanya Yunho.

"Aku mau. Tapi aku minta upah satu lagi selain uang. Boleh?"

"Ne, apa?"

"Aku minta tanda tangan semua anggota Super Junior, asli. Bagaimana?" tawar Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Ne, itu mudah."

"Aku setuju, tapi aku minta satu hal dipengambilan gambar MVmu nanti." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memakai topeng, aku takut kalau nanti ada yang mengetahui wajahku, semua penggemarmu akan membenciku dan langsung menyerangku. Di Indonesia sering sekali begitu." Jelas Jaejoong lalu meminum sedikit minumannya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas dirimu."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, kau bisa pegang ucapanku."

Jantung Yunho tiba-tiba berdebar lagi saat mengatakan itu, menurutnya dia seperti akan melamar yeoja saja.

"Arra, aku pegang janjimu." Jawab Jaejoong lalu tersenyum sangat manis membuat Yunho merona.

"Manis sekali yeoja ini. Aishh.." Yunho langsung meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

"Oya, aku lupa untuk memberikan ini." Yunho merogoh saku celananya lalu memberikan sebuah dompet pada Jaejoong.

"Dompetku." Jaejoong tersenyum senang lalu mengambil dompetnya. Jaejoong makin tersenyum lebar saat melihat isi dalam dompetnya tidak berkurang sama sekali, termasuk uang bulanannya. #plakk.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mengambil uangmu sama sekali." Ucap Yunho sedikit tersinggung dengan sikap Jaejoong yang seolah-olah mengatakan kalau Yunho mencuri uangnya.

"Mianhae. Hehehe." Jaejoong tersenyum malu pada Yunho.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku kuliah di Dong Bang University?"

"Dari kartu mahasiswamu. Sebenarnya aku mau kerumahmu langsung. Tapi karena pagi-pagi tadi aku ada rapat antar leader membuatku mengurungkan niatku dan langsung menemuimu ke kampusmu." Jelas Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

"Gomawo ne." ucap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum manis.

"Cheon." Yunho balas tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Ponsel Yunho tiba-tiba bedering dan Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat nama managernya terpampang dilayar ponsel mewahnya.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Yunho.

"Haejoon-ssi sudah menentukan tempat MVmu. Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Yongjin dari seberang.

"Aku sedang ada dicafe, hyung."

"Apa kau sudah menemui yeoja itu?"

"Ne, sekarang dia bersamaku." Jawab Yunho sambil melirik Jaejoong yang sedang meminum minumannya melalui sedotan.

"Apa dia mau?"

"Dia mau. Aku akan kesana bersamanya sekarang. Kau beritahu saja alamatnya padaku."

"Ne, akan aku kirim lewat pesan. Hati-hati ne. jangan sampai ada yang memergokimu besama dengan seorang yeoja. Bisa-bisa kau terkena skandal lagi. Itu akan sangat menyusahkanku." Pesan Yongjin yang membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Arra, aku tidak akan ketahuan, hyung. Annyeong." Yunho memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya setelah menutup telponnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendongak menatapnya.

"Ne." Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Kemana?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Memulai syuting. Melanjutkan pengambilan gambar yang kemarin. Kajja." Ajak Yunho lalu berdiri.

"Tapi tentang uang dan tanda tangan Super Junior benar-benar berlaku kan? Aku takut kau membohongiku." Jaejoong ikut berdiri lalu memakai tas ranselnya.

"Ne, aku akan memberikannya nanti." Yunho memakai kembali kaca mata hitamnya yang tadi dia lepas lalu menggandeng Jaejoong setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke mobil, Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang diberitahu oleh managernya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berduapun sampai. Jaejoong turun dan menatap takjub pada gedung mewah didepannya.

"Kajja." Ajak Yunho lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

Mereka masuk kelift dan naik kelantai sepuluh. Lalu mereka masuk keruangan yang luas dan banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan peralatan film. Diujung ruangan yang disinari banyak lampu, tampak banyak dancer yang sedang latihan bersama.

"Yunho-ssi." Panggil Haejoon membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh.

"Yeoja ini mau menjadi modelmu ya." Haejoon tersenyum menggoda saat melihat Yunho menggandeng erat tangan Jaejoong.

Yunho yang curiga langsung mengikuti arah pandang Haejoon dan tersentak lalu langsung melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong merona membuat Haejoon tertawa.

"Arra, kalian bersiap-siaplah." Haejoon meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong lalu dua penata rias menghampiri mereka dan langsung menata penampilan mereka.

Satu jam kemudian Yunho dan jaejoong selesai di make up. Yunho tertegun menatap Jaejoong yang memakai gaun dengan panjang selutut berwarna putih yang membuatnya sangat cantik dan bersinar seperti malaikat.

"Jadi begini, Yunho-ssi masih berusaha mendapatkan cinta yeoja ini…"

"Han Jaejoong." Potong Jaejoong cepat karena Jaejoong risih yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Haejoon. Risih karena Haejoon menunjuk tepat didepan dadanya (?).

"Ne, mian Jaejoong-ssi. Yunho-ssi masih berusaha mendapatkan cinta Jaejoong-ssi sehingga Yunho hadir dipesta teman Yunho-ssi yang kebetulan juga mengundang Jaejoong-ssi. Lalu nanti Yunho-ssi mengajak Jaejoong-ssi berdansa dan Jaejoong-ssi pun akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Yunho-ssi. Kalian berdua paham?" Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Arra, kita mulai sekarang. Dancer dan Yunho-ssi langsung berada diposisinya masing-masing." Haejoon menepuk tangannya agar semua kru dapat bekerja dengan cepat.

"ACTION!" teriak Haejoon lancang.

Musik dan lagu Checkmatepun mendentum menggema diruangan itu. Yunho dan dancer namja dan yeoja menari sesuai irama.

Deg..

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar tidak karuan melihat Yunho yang sedang menari. Sekarang dimatanya, Yunho terlihat tampan dan seksi. Jaejoong merona heboh dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Melihatnya saja sudah berdebar. Bagaimana kalau aku berdekatan dengannya."

,

T.B.C

,

Aneh ya..

Readers : neeee…

:D

Terserah deh kalau emang aneh.

Tapi kalo boleh jujur, fic ni adalah fic favoritku.

Karena umma orang Indonesia.

Jaema : bukan orang Indo asli.

Hahaha

Rencananya mau publish kemaren, lha kok aq malah ketiduran. hoho

,

Makasih buat yang mau review,

Mian gak bisa balas review kalian.

Insya Allah di chap depan.

,

Berkenan review….


End file.
